Slayer Jr
by luv2write89
Summary: This story takes place after Buffy's death in the fifth season. Dawn is feeling responsible and alone so she takes off to L.A. to see Angel. She finds out that she is the next slayer in line and begins to dabble with magic. DawnConnor. Read and Review. Fe
1. Chapter 1

Slayer Jr.

Dawn Summers lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her long, straight brown hair fell limply by her ears. Tears glistened in her blue eyes and she rolled onto her stomach, hiding her sobs in her pillow. Buffy had been dead for about five months. There was a knock on the door. "Dawnie?" Willow's voice called out softly. She opened the door and saw Dawn lying on her stomach. "Oh Dawn." She said softly, tears streaming down her face as well. Dawn sat up and Willow sat down next to her, hugging her. "It's not fair." Dawn sobbed into Willow's shoulder. "First mom, now Buffy, and it's my entire fault." She cried even harder. Willow looked Dawn in the eyes. "Why is it your fault?" She asked gently. "Because if I hadn't been made in the first place, Buffy wouldn't have given up her life." Dawn looked at Willow, who started at her. "One, it's not your fault and two, Buffy didn't die for a key, she died for her sister, Dawn Summers." Willow said smiling at the 16 year old. Dawn smiled back. "Really?" She said. Willow nodded and hugged her. "I'm going downstairs. Coming?" Dawn nodded. "Um, Willow, do you mind if I call Angel?" Willow looked at Dawn surprised at first and then smiled. "Go ahead sweetie." Dawn gave her a hug and rushed into the kitchen. She grabbed the cordless phone and ran up the stairs into her room. Xander, Anya, Tara and Spike were all sitting in the living room. Giles had left for England on Buffy's death. Willow walked into the somber group and Tara looked up. "How's she taking it?" She asked Willow. "Better than expected. She's called Angel to come though. They're really close." Spike looked up at the mention of the vampire. "Well, we don't need two bloody vampires' with a soul in the room at once so I'm going to go broad like Angel boy does." He walked out the door, his coat billowing behind him. He ran his fingers through his bleached blonde hair. He pulled out a smoke and a lighter, his hand shaking. Tears fell down the vampire's face. "Bloody Hell slayer." He whispered to no one. "You've come up with a whole new meaning of pain." He walked into his crypt and shut his door. Meanwhile, Dawn was upstairs packing her bag. She hadn't called Angel to tell him the news. She couldn't take it here anymore. She was going to run away to L.A. and hopefully stay with Angel. She'd miss everyone here, especially Spike, but it was too painful. She packed stakes into her bag and pulled out some money she had been saving. She had a hundred bucks. She should be able to make it. Dawn packed the money into the bag and slung it over her shoulder. She was wearing sneakers, jeans and a loose sweater that had belong to Buffy. She called out the door. "I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted. I can take it from here." She called to Willow. "Okay Dawnie, see you in the morning." Willow said. Xander and Anya sat there. "Well, we're going to go since everyone's leaving. Xander stood up and gave Willow a hug. "It'll be okay." He said gently. Willow smiled bravely, struggling not to cry. "Yeah I know. Xander and Anya, there's something I want to talk to you about tomorrow." The couple nodded and let themselves out. Tara smiled at Willow. "Let's go to bed." Willow nodded her red hair flying in her face. They climbed up the stairs and fell into bed, Willow thinking about who the next slayer would be. Dawn peaked out of her door, making sure no one was looking. She shut it and opened her window. She had left a note on her bed saying she had gotten up early and gone for a jog. She'd be back later in the day. Dawn tossed her bag out the window and it landed with a thump. She winced and hoped that no one had heard. Slowly, she put out her legs and then she let herself drop. To her amazement, she barely felt a thing when she landed. She merely shrugged it off and walked for the next half an hour to the Sunnydale bus station and caught the last bus going to Los Angeles. She checked her watch. It was quarter to eleven, so she sat back and slept for the next two hours. She dreamed the weirdest dream. She saw herself slaying vampires and then she had changed into Buffy. She woke up with a start as in her dream a vampire was about to bite her. The bus was stopped and she stretched and yawned, pushing her light brown hair out of her face. She blinked sleepily and walked off the bus. She realized it would be too hard to find Angel at night, so she found a little alley and curled up in a ball, pulling out a blanket and using her bag as a pillow. She clutched a stake in her right hand and fell asleep as soon as her head hit her bag.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel Investigations

Angel leaned back in his chair blinking sleep from his eyes. He rubbed them and smiled as he saw Cordy asleep at the computer. He walked up to her and gently picked her up. She mumbled something in her sleep and Angel carried her into her room. Her short blonde/brown hair hanging loosely and Angel felt the urge to tuck it behind her ear. He laid her in the bed and walked out the door. "Thanks." Cordy mumbled and rolled over in the bed. Angel walked back out and sat on the couch. Connor walked in and saw his dad sitting on the couch and sat next to him. "Couldn't really sleep?" Connor asked. Angel shook his head sideways. "Also, Cordy was still up so I put her to bed." Connor looked at his dad. "Not like that." Angel blushed and Connor laughed. He looked at his son and felt a beam of pride. Connor's brown eyes sparkled and his brown hair fell into his eyes. He reminded Angel of himself when he was that age. "Um, dad? Is it okay if I go patrolling around for a bit?" Angel gave him a skeptical look. "Please? I'll be careful." Angel rolled his eyes and grinned. "Okay, but be careful." Connor smiled and rushed to grab a crossbow. He strolled out of the hotel and headed west or straight or whatever. He knew where he was going. He saw two vampires talking and listened in. "I saw this girl lying in the street sleeping. Should be an easy meal, but she's carrying a stake." The other vampire looked puzzled. "How'd she know about us?" The first one grinned. "That's just it. I was looking on her bag and it said Dawn Summers. She's the slayer's sister." The other vampire grinned. Connor's eyes grew wide and knew that he had to stop them. He had heard his father talking about some Buffy Summers that he had been in love with and now he was in love with Cordelia. He was a bit jealous of that but right now he had to rescue Dawn. The vampires moved up the block and into the alley where Connor got a glimpse of the girl and was stunned. She was gorgeous. He long brown hair hung around her face and even with the baggy sweater, she still looked pretty. Her face looked angelic while she was sleeping. He saw her eyes open and they were a piercing blue. He shook all thoughts aside as the vampires rushed her. She jumped to her feet and stood ready, stake in hand. Two other vampires were across the street and they too also came in on the fun. The one vampire charged and Dawn or whoever she was threw a punch. To his surprise, seeing how tiny she was, the vampire went flying back. Dawn looked stunned at this also but flew at the others. He watched in amazement as she ducked and kicked, staking the one vampire easily as if she had been doing this all her life. Then he knew it. She was a slayer, it all made sense. But if she was related to this Buffy . .He shook his head and called out a warning.

Dawn's perspective

Dawn Summers had been awakened by the sound of growling. She saw two vampires rushing and jumped to her feet, stake in hand. The one rushed her and she instinctively threw a punch. Much to her surprise the vampire went flying and all the others looked stunned too. Dawn didn't know what came over her but she flew at the other vampire as two more came rushing at her. She ducked and punched and staked. "She's the slayer!" One cried out and it froze Dawn on the spot. The super strength, the jumping out of the window with ease. It all made sense. Her head was spinning with all this new information. "Watch out!" A voice cried. She looked up across the street and saw a boy, about the same age as her. He was incredibly good looking and reminded her of Angel. His dark brown hair hung in his face, making him even cuter. Dawn spun around and was hit hard across the face. She went flying back and hit the wall. She felt for blood and saw it, but she also saw herself starting to heal. There was no doubt about it. She was the new slayer. The boy came rushing over and she noticed he was carrying a crossbow with him. He moved with the agility of a vampire and Dawn was slightly suspicious. She had made the mistake of falling for one vampire, and wasn't going to make the same mistake again but he was helping her so she figured he couldn't be all that bad. There was only one vampire left. Dawn ran at it and suddenly stopped, feeling a searing pain on the left side of her stomach. "No!" The boy cried and he ran and dusted the vamp. Dawn felt dizzy and collapsed into his arms. "W-who are you?" She asked fuzzily. She looked at her stomach and went white. It was very red and bleeding like crazy. "I'm Connor." He said and gently lifted her in his arms. He grabbed her bag and slung it over his shoulder. "I'm Dawn and . . ." Dawn began and felt it beginning to heal but the pain was too much. She felt everything go black and this Connor calling her name.

**Connor's Perspective**

Connor rushed over to the girl's side after she got hit and quickly pulled the crossbow, dusting a vampire. He used his vampire qualities, moving quicker than any human, and was surprised Dawn didn't dust him right there, but she kept on fighting. Soon there was only one left. Dawn rushed the vampire but Connor saw it pull out a sword. "No!" He cried and watched in horror as the vampire plunged it into the left part of Dawn's stomach. She stumbled back and he pulled his crossbow and dusted the vampire. He rushed and caught her in his arms. She looked up into his face and he saw how pretty she was. She asked who he was. "I'm Connor." He said and he picked her up in his arms. He saw her bag and grabbed it for her. Dawn had just introduced herself before she went limp in his arms. "Dawn, Dawn!" He called desperately trying to wake her up. He ran all the way back to Angel Investigations, hoping his dad was still up.

Hey! This is my first fan fiction so please read and review! All comments appreciated. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Slayer Jr. 3

Angel was waiting for Connor to return. It had been over an hour and he was still worried. He looked at his clock. It read 3:00 A.M. "Angel?" Cordy's groggy voice said and Angel jumped in his chair. She let out a yawn. "What are you doing up still?" She sat down beside him. "Connor went patrolling." With that statement Cordy's eyes widened. "You let your son got patrolling at this time?" She asked amazed. "Yeah, he's a big boy." Angel said defensively. "I'm sure he'll be back any minute." Cordy stood up just as Connor burst into the door panting. Angel leaped to his feet as him and Cordy both ran over to him. He had been carrying a girl with him. "Connor, where have you . .?" Angel trailed off and he looked at the girl. Cordy put a hand over her mouth and her eyes widened. "What's her name?" Angel said hoarsely, not wanting to know. "Dawn." Connor said, out of breath from the run. Angel scooped her up in his arms. "Cordelia get the medical kit now." Cordy knew better then to mess with Angel when he said her full name and she ran to get the kit. "Do you know her dad?" Connor asked as Angel lay Dawn Summers on the couch. Angel turned to his son. "She's Buffy Summer's sister." Connor looked puzzled. "What?" Angel asked as he lifted her shirt up a little to see the wound and stood back stunned. "I though Buffy was the slayer." Connor said. Angel looked at Dawn's wound healing rapidly. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach as tears threatened to fall. "Dad?" Connor said concernedly. He had never seen Angel cry yet. Cordy rushed down the stairs carrying medical supplies. "I've got it all. . ." Cordy trailed off as she looked at Dawn's stomach. She turned to Angel. "No way. Not Dawn. That means. ." Cordy trailed off tears spilling down her face. "Buffy's dead." Angel said closing his eyes. "And Dawn's the new slayer." Connor's eyes grew wide as he stared into the face of Dawn. She looked so peaceful and at rest. Then she blinked her eyes, startling Connor. She opened them and looked around blearily. "A-angel?" She said staring at the vampire. "Cordy?" She looked at the newer Cordelia. Angel helped her to her feet. She looked at Connor. "You're the one who saved me." She said. Connor gave her a weak smile. "Who is he Angel?" Dawn asked. Angel looked at Dawn. "He's my son." He said. Dawn blinked and looked at the resemblance. No wonder she had compared him to Angel. "I'll explain more to you if you can explain more to me." Dawn said to Angel and Cordy and Connor went to make some coffee and hot chocolate. Cordy gave a cup to Angel and sat down and Connor gave some hot chocolate to Dawn. She smiled gratefully at Connor and she began her tale. "I found out that I'm some sort of key that opens a hell-dimension here on earth and was kidnapped by some weird Glory chick that was crazy and tried to use me to open the dimension." Dawn said shakily, taking a sip. Angel looked stunned as did Cordelia but Connor just looked at her interested. Dawn continued. "Anyways, Glory used some of my blood . . ." Dawn lifted her shirt up a bit more and there were three slash marks on her stomach. Connor's blood ran cold and he wanted to hurt whoever did this to her. " . .And she opened the gateway. If I was pushed in, then the gateway would open so Buffy . ." Dawn swallowed back tears. "She jumped in and died." Dawn whispered, looking down at her feet. Cordy gave her a reassuring hug. "I was at home tonight and I ran away. . ." Angel looked at her. "You ran away?" He said. Dawn shrugged. "I couldn't stand living there anymore, now that both Mom and Buffy are dead. I came here tonight to try and find you and I just found out that I'm the next slayer." Dawn finished and broke down in tears. Connor ached to hold Dawn in his arms and comfort her but she barely knew him. Angel took a breath and explained all about Connor. "So don't worry, you weren't the only one that was "created." Connor said wryly to Dawn who smiled at him. Cordy gave a little smile at what Angel clearly couldn't see. It was Buffy and Angel Jr. She pulled on his arm, him finally getting the hint. "We're gonna go to call Willow and then call it a night." Angel said, Cordy practically pushing him out of the lobby. Connor rolled his eyes and Dawn laughed. They sat in silence for a bit and then started chatting. They found themselves laughing and talking for a good hour or two. "I'm so tired." Dawn yawned. Connor grinned. "Too tired if I do this?" He tickled her in the stomach. "Stop! I'm extremely ticklish!" Dawn giggled. Connor arched one brow. "Oh, really?" He said. Dawn realized her mistake. "No, no!" She giggled as he tickled her nonstop. They soon got tired and Dawn lay beside Connor. "I'm just gonna . . ." Dawn closed her eyes and feel asleep, her head resting on Connor's chest. He smiled and he too fell asleep to the rhythm of her breathing. Cordy and Angel stepped back out in the lobby. They had talked to Willow and it was agreed that Dawn should stay there for a while. Angel was about to call out to Connor when Cordy clamped a hand over his mouth. "Quiet!" She whispered. They walked over to the kids and saw Connor's arm wrapped around Dawn's stomach, her head resting on his chest. Angel just stared at his son. "It's cute, you gotta agree." Cordy whispered smiling. Angel just nodded dumbfounded. It was like he was having déjà vu. It looked like him and Buffy when they were younger. He shook the thoughts aside and steered Cordy away from the teens. "Aww." She grinned looking at Angel. He gave a weak smile. He led her into her room and felt exhausted. He collapsed on her bed and Cordy smiled and joined him. She rested her head on his chest. Angel smiled and they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Slayer Jr. 4

Earlier at 3:30 am . .

Willow hung up the phone sleepily. She had just had the strangest dream. Her eyes snapped open and she ran up the stairs into Dawn's room. She was gone. It wasn't a dream. "What is it Will?" Tara asked, coming up behind Willow. Willow spun around. "Dawn's staying with Angel apparently." Tara's eyes flew open. "Well, that's good isn't it? Dawn will be gone when we do the spell." Willow shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "I don't know if it's such a good idea. I mean, I want Buffy back as much as the rest of us but this is heavy stuff." Tara slipped her hand into Willow's. "It'll be alright. I promise." She gave Willow a gentle smile. Willow grinned back. "Thanks honey." They both walked off and went back to sleep.

The next night . .

Xander couldn't believe what Willow was planning. She wanted to bring Buffy back. Part of him really wanted Buffy back but another was screaming to leave things alone. He went with the bringing Buffy back as well as Tara and Anya. All four of them were at the graveyard with shovels and magic stuff. Xander picked up a shovel and read Buffy's tombstone. He swallowed heavily and put his shovel into the dirt. A half an hour later, the casket was revealed. Xander sat down and held hands with the girls. Willow started reciting the spell and Xander felt chills crawling up his spine. Willow let out a gasp as blood starting coming from her arms. "Willow!" Xander shouted, nearly breaking the circle. "Xander, stay in the circle, she can handle it!" Tara yelled. A few minutes later Willow collapsed, spell completed. Xander looked at the grave. Gingerly he stepped into it and heard a banging sound. He opened the casket and Buffy leaped at him. "Ahh!" He yelled and Anya screamed. Buffy stopped and looked around confused. "Wh-where am I?" She asked confused. Xander looked at the now alive Buffy and gently led her out of the grave. "Buffy. You died. We brought you back." Xander said gently. Buffy took one look at her tombstone and fainted in Xander's arms.

Buffy blinked and woke up. She sat upright quickly and then sat back down as the world started spinning. "Whoa, easy there Buffy." Xander's voice called out to her. She shook her head and opened her eyes. "What happened?" She said hoarsely. A half an hour later Buffy walked down the stairs, not believing what had happened to her. All she remembered was that wherever she was when she was dead was way better than here and she was at peace. It made her depressed thinking about it but she wouldn't ever tell Willow after the trouble she went through. She was just trying to help and had missed her. She smiled as she walked into the living room. Anya, Xander, Willow and Tara were all gathered around. Willow hugged her. "How are you doing?" She asked. Buffy had two answers for that but went with the nicer one. "I'm okay. It's just kind of weird." She looked around. "Where's Dawn?" She asked. "She's at Angel's." Willow replied. Buffy looked stunned. "What's she doing there?" She asked. Willow reached a hand out to Buffy's. "She was feeling depressed actually about your death and kept blaming herself for killing you and didn't want to stick around sinceJoyce and youhad both died." Buffy looked surprised. "Why would Dawn think that she killed me? I was the one who jumped." Willow shrugged her shoulders. Buffy stood up. "I should call her and tell her that . . ." "What Buffy? Tell her you're alive? I don't think she'd handle it too well so soon." Xander said. Buffy sat back down. "Okay, we'll leave them alone for now."

A week later at Angel's . . .

Dawn closed her eyes and focused on the desk in front of her. Wesley was standing about ten feet away from here. "You can do it Dawn." He said encouragingly. Slowly the desk lifted off the ground. It flipped upside down and then went back down. Dawn opened her eyes and laughed. Wes straightened his suit. "Well done Dawn. I really think you're getting the hang of this magic thing." Dawn stood up and rushed over and hugged him. "Thanks for teaching me Wes." She said happily. Wes grinned. "No problem." Faith walked in. "How's it goin' little D?" She grinned and walked over to Dawn. Dawn smiled back. She had been surprised at Faith being out of jail but Faith had served the time and she had changed. Faith was likean older sister to her. She had taken Buffy'sdeath pretty hard.Dawn swallowed, thinking of Buffy. "It's going awesome." Dawn exclaimed. "I'm finally getting the hang of magic." Faith grinned at Wes. "Well a slayer and a witch. That's a first." Wes smiled back. They allwalked out of the room and into the lobby. Connor walked up to Dawn and kissed her. "Hey, how's it going?" He asked gently, grasping her hand. Dawn smiled. "It's good." She kissed him back. They had "officially" been going out ever since the first night they had met. "Ah!" Cordy screamed andeveryone ran to her. She was on her knees, grasping her head in her hands. Angel grabbed two Advil and some water. Dawn looked confused. "What's happening? Is she okay?" She asked concernedly. Connor squeezed her hand. "It's okay, it's a vision. They're wicked painful." A few seconds later it was over. Cordy gratefully took the Advil from Angel and downed them. She stood up shakily, Angel supporting her. "What was it?" He asked. Cordy looked at him. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She took a deep breath. "I had a vision of Willow. She's gone evil." Dawn took a step back. "What? There's no way she's evil." Cordy looked at Dawn almost as to apologize. "That's not all. I saw Buffy, alive." Dawn's eyes widened in shock. She sat down on the couch. "I-it might be the Buffybot." She said. Angel looked at her confused. "The what?" "When Buffy died, there was no slayer at first so Willow made a robot of Buffy." Dawn explained. She stood up, determinedly. "I'm going back to help out." Connor held her hand. "I'm going with you. It's too dangerous for you to go by yourself." Dawn nodded in agreement. "Well then, we're all going." Angel said. "Just one problem." Cordy said. They all looked at her. "We can't all fit in the car. Two of us have to find a different way." Dawn let out a deep breath. "I can teleport myself to my house." Connor added that he'd go too. "Dawn you can't. It's too dangerous. You're just a beginner and you might get stuck." Wes argued. Dawn closed her eyes, Connor still holding onto her hand. "Dawn, stop!" Wes yelled. Two seconds later the teens were gone. Wes's face went pale. "We need to get to Sunnydale, now." He yelled. Angel looked at Fred and Gunn. "You two stay here and hold down the fort." Gunn started to argue. "No. We need people here." Angel said and with that, Cordy, Faith, Wes and Angel ran out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy was thrown backwards by the force of the spell. "Will, stop!" She yelled. Willow stood a few feet away, her hair a dark black, her eyes a deep black and a bluish vein sticking out of her face. "Why! You're the one that should have died. Tara was innocent!" Willow screamed, throwing an electric ball of energy. Buffy dove out of the way. "Will, you've got to stop killing people. I know the old Willow's in there still. You were the one who brought me back in the first place!" Buffy yelled. Xander lay in the corner, his nose broken and blood gushing out of it. Anya was taking care of him. She was bruised but not as bad as Xander. Willow had bashed him pretty good. She floated above the ground. "Your right. I'll kill Andrew and Jonathan as well. Just tell me where they are!" Willow yelled. The door opened and everyone looked at who walked in. Buffy's eyes widened. "Giles!" She said amazed. Giles looked at Buffy and gave her a quick smile, then turned his attention to Willow. "Willow, you were foolish to start tampering with dark magic. Take a look at what it's done to you." He said. Willow snorted. "You can't beat me old man. I'm more powerful than you could ever imagine." "Tara wouldn't want you to do this." Giles said softly. Willow stopped casting the spell. Her eyes flared and she screamed at him. "You wouldn't know what Tara would want!" "Explodim!" She shouted. A fire ball came from her hand and flew at Giles who deflected it. Willow smiled. "Well. Your better than I expected. But you're not good enough." Willow launched herself at Giles, casting spells left and right. Giles stumbled back and a huge battle ensued. He ducked, narrowly avoiding getting hit by a bolt of lightning. He cast a spell and it hit Willow in the stomach, sending her flying back. She screamed angrily and stood up. She started smashing everything in the Magic Box. "No!" Anya yelled. "We'll go out of business!" She transformed into her vengeance demon form and rushed Willow. Willow cast her aside and Anya went flying into a corner. Xander cried out to Anya as Willow moved in for the kill.

Dawn opened her eyes cautiously and peered around. She let out a sigh of relief. Connor opened his eyes too. "Did it work?" He asked. Dawn grinned and nodded. He hugged her. "I knew you could do it." They were standing on the corner by the magic box. Dawn raced around the corner and gasped. The Magic Box was nearly demolished. She raced inside, Connor right behind her and she flung open the door. Buffy looked up from the ground. "Dawn?" Dawn looked down at Buffy. Tears welled up in both the sister's eyes. "Is it really you?" Dawn asked in disbelief. Buffy nodded and smiled. "Yup it's me. And this me is in pain." Buffy grimaced and then looked behind Dawn at the young boy who looked surprisingly like Angel. "Who's this?" She asked. Her one eyebrow raised. She tried to sit up and winced in pain. "I'll explain later. I have a lot of explaining to do. Where's Willow?" Dawn asked. "She's too strong Dawn. She's evil now." Dawn looked over and gasped. Willow looked like a totally different person. She was about to destroy Anya when Dawn ran full tilt at Willow and tackled her to the ground. "Dawn!" Buffy cried. Connor just stood there dumbfounded. "What are ya standing around for? Help my sister!" Buffy yelled. Connor snapped out of his trance and tried to run over to Dawn. Willow set up a force field and Connor went flying back, going through the window. "Connor!" Dawn screamed. Willow smiled. "Aww, did I hurt your boyfriend?" She taunted. Buffy looked at Dawn shocked. They definitely needed to have a talk. Dawn leaped at Willow, punching and kicking. Buffy knew that there was no way Dawn could have gotten that good by training. Willow even looked surprised and then the double shocker came. Dawn cast a powerful spell and Willow flew out the door, but not without letting out a spell she created on her own. It hit Dawn in the chest and she went flying back, falling limply at Buffy's feet. Buffy stood up, the pain nearly blinding her. "Dawn, Dawn!" She shook her younger sister's limp body. Connor walked in and Xander, Giles, Anya and Spike rushed over. Buffy leaned on Spike and Connor picked up Dawn. They heard a screech of tires and saw Angel pull up. Cordy, Wes, Faith and Angel hopped out of the car. They saw how beat up the Scooby Gang was and helped them all over to Buffy's house, Angel and Spike glaring at each other. A few minutes later Buffy had gotten the whole run through from Angel. She glared at her sister's boyfriend who grinned sheepishly back at her. Buffy let out a sigh. "So let me get this straight. I died, Dawn became the slayer, Dawn ran away, met Angel's son, started dating him, learned magic and came back home?" Buffy said. Angel looked at Connor and this time he grinned sheepishly. "That's about it." Buffy walked over to Dawn's limp form. She was lying on the couch perfectly still. "Giles, what's wrong with her?" Buffy said fearfully. Giles looked up grimly. "Dawn's physically fine but I think Willow might be controlling her." Spike looked at him in disbelief. "As in, can make her do anything she wants? We'll get thrashed if Dawn turns on us. Not only is the nibblet a slayer, but she's a witch as well!" Spike pointed out to everyone. "No. Not in that sense of controlling." Giles looked pale. "What is it you're not telling me?" Buffy said angrily. Giles turned to her. "Willow is inside Dawn's mind. She can do whatever she wants to Dawn, and Dawn can't fight back. If she gets bruised there, she gets bruised here and if she dies there. ." "She dies here." Buffy finished, horrified at what Willow was doing. "We have to stop her Giles." "Um Buffy?" Anya said. "Hate to break it to ya but we're all kind of hurt here. Even you. We'll just get our buts kicked by Willow again." She said. "I'll go." Spike, Angel and Connor said. Spike and Angel were staring at each other. "What is your problem, guys? You need to chill out." Buffy said noting the tension. "Angel, Spike's got a soul and he's good. Spike, Angel's fine. If you two can't get along, do it for Dawn's sake." She finished. Spike backed away. "For the nibblet." He said grudgingly. "Well, I'm going to." Faith replied. "Gonna kick some witch butt." She said smiling. Buffy turned to her, finally noticing Faith. "Calm down B, I served my time." Faith said, her hands up in protest as Buffy drew a fist back. Buffy looked at Angel warily and he nodded in agreement. "Look, I know we haven't always gotten along, but I've changed. I swear." "Like the last time when you trampled all over me?" Buffy snapped. Faith looked at her angrily. "Hey you're the one who put me in a coma." Angel stepped between the two slayers. "Now it's your turn to calm down Buffy. We're going." Angel said. And with that, the four of them rushed out the door. "By the way B, your sister's totally cool!" Faith yelled out as the door slammed shut. Buffy was steaming mad at Faith. "Why that little . . ." "Buffy. She's just trying to help you." Wes said. Once again she was startled, just noticing him and Cordy who gave her a small smile. "She's changed Buffy." Wes said and Buffy believed him. If he could forgive the person who nearly tortured him to death, than Buffy could to. Buffy walked over to Dawn, who had started to moan and turn. "Giles?" Buffy said, her voice raising a pitch. He rushed over to Dawn and held her hand. Dawn started shaking and shaking and then screamed so loud, Buffy though her ear drums would explode. Everyone was covering their ears and then Dawn started sobbing. Buffy's face twisted in anguish. "I'm going after Willow and if she doesn't stop this . . ." Her face was livid with rage as she ran out the door. "Xander and Anya go downstairs and get the medical supplies." Giles said calmly. "I have a feeling things aren't going to be very good for Dawn." Cordy stepped up, her face pale. "What can Wes and I do?" She asked. Giles turned to her. "There's not much to do but wait and pray Buffy and the others get to Willow in time. Who knows what Dawn's suffering in there."


	6. Chapter 6

The last thing Dawn remembered was being hit with a spell and then a misty fog had settled all around her. It was empty and dark wherever the heck she was. She had a bad feeling about this. "Hey Dawnie." Willow's voice rang tauntingly through the air. Dawn instinctively put her fists up. "Get down here and fight me." Dawn yelled. "You don't get it do you. You can't fight. Here, you have no powers. Your just boring regular Dawn Summers. I have control over you here." Willow's voice floated down. "Ya, that's the only way you're going to beat me, by stripping my powers away." Dawn said sarcastically. "SHUT UP!" Willow roared. Dawn winced but pressed on. "Why did you go evil anyway? Blonde would suit you better." Dawn said smirking. She was suddenly hit by a bolt of something and she screamed in pain, falling to her knees. "Tara is dead." Willow said angrily. A flash of pain crossed Dawn's face. "Will, I'm sorry." "Ya well, isn't everyone. I killed the person who killed her. Flayed him alive." Dawn grimaced at the though. "And now Dawn, get ready to be in so much pain, you'll wish you were dead." Willow laughed. "Will, don't do this. I didn't do anything and I know what you're going through. I lost Buffy and it felt like I . ." "SHUT UP!" Willow screamed. "No on can possibly understand what I went through." There was a moment of silence and then a figure emerged out of the fog. Dawn squinted to see who it was. She caught a flash of blonde hair. "Spike?" Dawn said cautiously. Spike walked out, his face vampire. "Hello nibblet. And it's William the Bloody by the way." He took something out of his pocket. "Interesting story bout my nickname. Wanna hear it?" He grinned wickedly and pulled out a spike. "Better yet. You get to experience it." Dawn's eyes widened and she screamed as Spike ran at her. She turned to run away, tears streaming down her face. He tackled her and Dawn screamed. "Shh, no crying or screaming luv. It will be all over in a bit. Oh wait." He took the spike and rammed it through her foot. "No it won't." Dawn screamed as loud as she could, the pain was unbearable. The last thing she saw was Spike's grinning face. "Please Spike . ." She groaned and blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Giles and the others were waiting around, watching Dawn struggling. Then they saw her face go taunt and she screamed. "Oh my. . . Giles!" Cordy said her finger shaking as she pointed to Dawn's foot. Blood was gushing out of it and there was a gaping hole. Giles pulled out medical supplies and tried to bandage her foot. "Hold her down." He instructed to Wes as Dawn starting shaking and kicking. Tears were running down Wes and Cordy's faces. Giles looked at the wound closely. "It looks like a spike was . . ." Giles trailed off his face deathly pale. "Oh no. Willow didn't." He said in disbelief. "What?" Cordy asked, struggling to hold Dawn down, who let out a scream and then blood came rushing out from her stomach. "Willow's released Spike on Dawn. William the Bloody." Giles whispered. Wes's eyes widened. "Oh dear Lord." He said. "They better find Willow soon or Dawn will be one bloody mess." Wes said hoarsely. "Sending William the Bloody on a 16 year old girl. That was his specialty." Cordelia looked at Wes in horror. "B-but isn't Spike good?" She said confused.

"Yes, but not where Dawn is." Giles said, trying to fix the new wound on Dawn's stomach. He pressed down with a towel to keep the blood from flowing and Dawn started sobbing. Giles couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and cursed, tears flowing down his eyes. "A SIXTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL, WILLOW!" Giles bellowed.

Angel, Faith, Spike and Connor all rushed over to Willow's apartment. They saw flashes of something or other and they all leaped up and into the apartment. Willow was sitting on her bed in a trance. Faith walked over and punched Willow hard in the face. She pulled her hand back swearing, as it had done no damage to Willow. "There has to be some way to break this." Spike said angrily. Angel looked around at all the candles and flipped through Willow's spell book. "I don't know how to break it but I do know how we can all get inside Dawn's head and help out." They crowded around and looked at the spell. They all recited the words and then their bodies fell to the ground, their eyes staring blankly ahead. Faith blinked through the fog and came to first. "Whoa, wicked head rush." She groaned. Angel, Spike and Connor all woke up too. Faith heard a scream and rushed over to see Spike standing over Dawn. Faith almost couldn't tell if it was Dawn because the figure was so bruised and beaten, but she saw the long brown hair and she flew at the Spike on top of Dawn. "What the . . ." The vampire face Spike said as Faith tackled him to the ground. Willow walked up, pouting. "Aw, no fair! Dawn has back up. Angel, Spike and Connor ran over to Dawn and gaped at the damage. As soon as Angel saw the spike through her foot, he spun to Spike. "What did you do? This is your trade mark!" Spike's already pale face paled. "Yeah, when I was evil."


	8. Chapter 8

Faith walked over carrying the other Spike. "Oi! Let me down." The other Spike snarled. The good Spike walked over to his vampire self and punched him hard in the face. "Hey, watch it!" The fake Spike protested. That's when the real Spike got mad. He grabbed the fake Spike's jacket and hurled him a good twenty feet. "Stake!" He growled and Faith complied. "Make him hurt." Faith said, her hands shaking from the sight of Dawn. "Since I don't know Willow all that well, it will be best if I kill her!" Faith launched herself at Willow and they went flying backwards. Connor scooped Dawn up in his arms. She groaned and came to. "C-connor?" She said weakly, tears streaming down her face. He held her while she cried into his shoulder. He was shaking with sobs himself and with rage and what had been done to her. "Shh, I'm here." He said soothingly. "D-don't let him hurt me." Dawn whispered and then went limp in his arms. Connor stood up and watched Spike pound on Spike. It was really bizarre and all he wanted to do was stake the both of them. Finally one of the Spike's got the hand on the other and staked the other one.

"Spike?" Connor said cautiously. Spike looked up, chest heaving.

"Yeah, it's me mate. I can't believe Red would use me against . . ." Spike clenched his fists.

"It would be best if I stayed away from nibblet, so you and Dawn should get out of here." Spike said.

"But what about you guys and Willow?" Connor began. Spike turned to him and Connor took a step back in surprise as Spike's eyes were welled up with tears of anguish.

"We'll take care of it. Take care of Dawn first! Go!" Spike growled and he ran towards Faith and Willow. Connor closed his eyes with Dawn in his arms and concentrated on getting out of there. He felt his feet being lifted off the ground and then everything went black.

Just then . . .

Buffy burst through the door into Willow's apartment and to her shock, she saw the slumped over bodies of Connor, Willow, Faith, Spike and Angel. She tried to wake them up, but none of them was moving. All of a sudden Conner let out a gasp and sat up straight.

"Connor! Are you okay?" Buffy asked with concern. He nodded and shook his head sideways, then looked up at Buffy.

"Don't worry, their okay, just inside of Willow's head." Connor said nodding towards them.

"How's Dawn?" She said quickly.

"I-I don't know. I was carrying her out of Willow's head, which means she should probably be awake." He said, his eyes widening.

"Tell me how to get into Willow's head and then get to Dawn." Buffy said, grasping his shoulders. Connor told her the spell and Buffy sent him away, running as fast as he could. Buffy smiled a little at how fast he ran. He really must like Dawn, which was okay with her. He was a nice guy. Buffy turned to Willow and recited the spell. The room spun around fast and Buffy landed with a thump. She stood up and looked around, catching movement. She ran as fast as she could and saw Angel, Faith and Spike ganging up on Willow, who was looking very angry, yet scared.

"Spike!" Buffy said angrily and Spike turned around.

"Wait Buffy, it wasn't me! Willow here made a replica of me." Spike protested before Buffy could hit him.

"It's true, B." Faith said softly and Buffy turned towards Willow.

"Glad you could join the party Buffy." Willow said sarcastically, glaring at Buffy. Buffy walked up to Willow and backhanded her hard across the face.


	9. Chapter 9

Willow's face was a mixture of shock and anger.

"Y-you actually hit me?" She said.

"Willow, I will kill you right now. You need to get over yourself!" Buffy yelled in her face, her face turning red.

"YOU'RE BLINDED BY YOUR ANGER AND YOU DON'T SEE WHO YOU ARE HURTING! YES, YOU LOST SOMEONE IMPORTANT, BUT MOURN LIKE A NORMAL PERSON! DAWN LOST ME AND HER MOTHER, TWO PEOPLE SHE LOVED THE MOST, WHILE YOU LOST ONE AND YOU DON'T SEE DAWN GOING AND KILLING PEOPLE! YOU'RE LIKE . . . YOU'RE LIKE A FRIEKING VAMPIRE WILLOW! AN OUT OF CONTROL BEAST, No offense Angel and Spike, AND I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH DAWN OR ANYONE ELSE I LOVE AGAIN!" Buffy yelled, her throat killing her.

"Come on Will. I know the old you is still in there and I'll still take you back for the things you've done." Buffy said gently, tears welling up in her eyes. Willow took a step back and looked around her at the pain she had caused. She dropped to her knees sobbing, her black hair fading to red and Buffy dropped down on the ground beside Willow.

"I miss her Buffy, I miss her so much." Willow sobbed into Buffy's shoulder and Buffy just sat there and comforted her.

"I know Will, I know." Buffy said, tears in her eyes, knowing how hard it would be on Willow to accept what she had done. Angel, Spike and Faith just stood there in disbelief.

"So, Willow's good again, right?" Faith said confusedly. Angel nodded a yes.

"Let's get out of here Will." Buffy said gently. Spike had finally had enough and he burst at Willow.

"Of all the people I'd have expected to go evil red, I never would have thought it possible to be you and then you just had to go and get me involved in your- let's- kick-nibblet-when's- she's -down game! Now, thanks to you, the little nibblet will NEVER BE ABLE TO LOOK AT ME THE SAME AGAIN! " Spike yelled, his pale face flushed with anger.

"I've met some pretty rough people in my time Red, and I have to say, some of them paled in comparison to what you've . . ."

"SPIKE! That's enough!" Buffy yelled.

"If anyone here should be yelling at Willow, it should be me, which I've already done. It's my sister she hurt but she's back to regular Willow. It's going to take some time for all of us to get used to but the good Willow's back." Willow was sobbing on the ground, not looking much like a threat and then she closed her eyes.

"Woah!" Buffy, Faith, Spike and Angel said all at the same time as everything around them faded to black.

Willow was the first one to open her eyes and as soon as she did, the guilt came crashing down on her like a tidal wave. She started crying and ran out the door as fast as she could, not wanting to be near her friends. What she'd done . . . to Dawnie. It made her sick thinking about it. Dawn would never forgive her and Spike would never either, but that didn't matter as much as Dawn did. Buffy could say that she forgave Willow, but she knew it wasn't true. There was no where else for Willow to turn to, so she ran into what was left of the magic box. As soon as she saw it, she again was hit by a wave of guilt. She had done this?

"Why!" Willow screamed as she fell to her knees, the pain being too much to take. Looking around, Willow saw a long sword stuck underneath a beam. She scrambled over to it and picked it up with a trembling hand. She raised it outwards, hands shaking and she went to plunge it into her when a hand stopped her.

"Willow Rosenburg, what do you think you're doing?" Xander's voice said softly and Willow looked up as Xander crouched down.

"X-xander, what are you doing here? Everyone hates me, I nearly killed you. Why did you come back?" Willow whispered and Xander just stared, tears in his eyes, then he hugged her fiercely.

"Because you're my best friends and best friends don't give up on each other. Will, I know that dark Willow wasn't you. This is the real you. The kind, caring, puts-others-before-herself Willow and I'm not going to lose you Will." He said and Willow found herself crying into his shoulder again.

"Let it out Will, I know how badly you miss her." Xander whispered and he just held onto Willow as she cried and cried.

Earlier on . . .

Buffy woke up a few minutes later, to find Willow gone and everyone else starting to stir.

"Where's Willow, where'd she go?" Buffy asked, frantically searching the room.

"She probably couldn't stand the things she had done." Angel said softly, knowing what Willow was going through.

"I'll go after her, you guys check on Dawn." Buffy said and quickly walked out of the room.

"Willow! Willow!" Buffy called out, looking up and down the streets. After looking for a few minutes, Buffy let out a frustrated sigh and was ready to leave when she heard the sound of crying.

"Will?" She said, starting to run.

"Will!" She cried running towards the Magic Box. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Xander there, holding onto Willow like he'd never let her go, and a lump formed in her throat, as she tried to hold down the tears. She slowly walked over and without saying a word, joined in on the hug and the three of them just sat there for the next half an hour, the only sound being made was by Willow, crying.

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I hope ya like this! Read and Review plz!**


End file.
